Revenge of the Super Secret Chocolate Pudding Pie
by RockDiva
Summary: It's the annual July 4th pitch-in at the office and True has brought in some of her infamous super secret chocolate pudding pie. Will a severe case of food poisoning finally get True's friends to tell her the truth about her horrible cooking?
1. True Brings Trouble

**Author Note**: If you've never seen the episode _Telling Amanda_...then for goodness sake, what are you waiting for?? Go watch it! Just kidding...but it_ is_ necessary to comprehend the basis for this story.

For the most part, the chapters will be short and to the point, kind of like episode segments tend to be and this chapter is VERY short, kind of like the pre-opening credits sequence.

There will be implications/hints of/possibly full out Maxanda throughout this story. There may also be other pairing hints, but nothing definite, at least not at this point in time.

**Warnings**: The following story _will _involve the subject of food poisoning in possibly a disturbing fashion. It will be used for comedic purposes as well. But it's important for everyone to take food poisoning serious. It _can _be worse than just a stomach ache in some severe cases. So, I am not trying, by any means, to make light of any case of food poisoning!!

For those new to my stories, I am first and foremost a dialogue writer, so please don't complain if there aren't a lot of details. Complain to FFN for not allowing script format...

**Story Disclaimer**: I most certainly do not own ANYTHING but an imagination when it comes to _True Jackson, VP_.

**Chapter Disclaimer**: I am not affiliated with Pepto-Bismol.

* * *

**True Brings Trouble  
**

"I despise our pitch ins," Amanda groaned as she came off of the elevator carrying a large saran-wrapped bowl with her. She stopped at the front desk and set it down for a moment.

Oscar looked down at the bowl and then at Amanda skeptically, "Right, because it's so hard to toss a salad."

"It's harder than it looks," Amanda defended herself. "Why does Max insist on these ridiculous pitch ins anyways? We're a million dollar company. Not some low scale hick office."

"My guess is it means one heck of a free lunch for him," Oscar responded. "But really, Amanda, pitch ins aren't that bad. I think they have a bit of je ne sais quoi to them."

"Of course you do," Amanda eyed him, slightly annoyed. "You're the guy who prepares half the recipes in your cook book and brings them in just so people will fawn over the fabulous-ness of your cooking," she accused.

"Not fair," Oscar said with a hurt tone. "I definitely scaled back from last year." Amanda raised an eyebrow incredulously. "Seriously, I did. I only brought 8 dishes this year."

Amanda rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I need to get this salad in the refrigerator and then it's off to find Max. There's no way I'm letting him gorge when no one is looking like he did last year."

"Good thinking," Oscar agreed wholeheartedly. "He ate all of my brownies before anyone else could try them."

"Yes, and then I spent the rest of the afternoon screening his calls and spooning him Pepto-Bismol," Amanda said with an agitated expression as she headed down the hall, leaving Oscar laughing at the image.

"Hey, Oscar," Lulu skipped off the elevator. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, good morning, Lulu," Oscar greeted her with a smile. "Just something Amanda said."

"Not even..." Lulu looked shocked. "Amanda's not funny at all. Well, except for that one time...oh and then that one time...oh and I forgot about that other time. Yeah, I guess she is pretty funny." Lulu shrugged as she thought of all the times something bad had happened to Amanda in a humorous way. "So..." she said changing the subject and lowering her voice as she did. "Did you bring me something to pitch in for the pitch in?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Of course," Oscar pulled out a plate with white chocolate chunk cookies.

"YUM!" Lulu exclaimed. "Those look good. Are they?"

"Why don't you try one and find out," Oscar handed her one. He watched as she took a bite and her face lit up.

"Wow, these are amazing. I did a pretty good job," she smiled and winked at him

"I'd say you did," Oscar shared in her praise, not exactly modest when it came to his cooking abilities. "So where's True?" Oscar asked as Lulu grabbed the plate of cookies and set them on her desk.

"I think she said she had to grab a special surprise for the pitch in or something like that," Lulu answered, not exactly sure what True had meant when she'd talked to her. Suddenly, Ryan came bounding down the hall, having taken the stairs. He stopped at the front desk and held onto it as he heaved over to catch his breath. "Ryan, what's wrong?"

"Emergency..." he choked and sputtered. "True..."

"Oh my gosh! Is True okay?" Lulu rushed over frantically, and Oscar waited anxiously for an answer.

Ryan managed a half nod in response. "Yeah," he said finally regaining his breath and standing upright again, "but Mad Style is in trouble."

"Why?" Lulu and Oscar looked at each other in confusion and then stared Ryan down until he answered.

"True's on her way up with..." before he could finish, the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

True stepped out, doing a little jig as she carried a large dish of something, which by the smell, Lulu immediately recognized, her eyes widening in utter panic. "Hey guys," True greeted as she continued her jig until she reached the front desk. There, she set down her surprise item, smiling ear to ear as she did. "Nothing says fourth of July like some super secret chocolate pudding pie."


	2. Amanda Loses Her Edge

**A/N -** No offense intended to any one who lives in the Czhec Republic or the Slavik Republic! I just chose a place at random. **

* * *

**

**Amanda Loses Her Edge**

"So, Oscar, where can I put this?" True asked, grabbing the dish again.

"The big fridge down in the cafeteria," Oscar answered. "And then Jerry and Sue in productions usually set everything up in one of the conference rooms a little later."

"Thanks, Oscar," True walked away proudly.

"Okay, now why do the two of you look like you've just seen a ghost?" Oscar asked once True was out of earshot.

"The answer to that, my friend, is the evil contained inside that innocent looking ceramic dish True has," Ryan answered dramatically.

"Is he serious?" Oscar looked at Lulu for more specifics.

"Unfortunately, he is," Lulu nodded. "But he _is_ being a little dramatic. It's not evil...just really disgusting."

"Oh, dramatic am I?" Ryan scoffed. "Not evil? Why don't you ask Amanda if it's evil or not."

"Why Amanda?" Oscar wanted to know all the details.

"Amanda ate three pieces once and hurled. It's a long and weird story," Lulu shook her head.

"Sounds like a good story to me," Oscar laughed a little meanly, but not meaning any real harm in it.

"Ryan, Lulu," Amanda hurried down the hall, her heels clicking furiously until she reached the front desk. "Please tell me I didn't pass you know who with you know what."

"Okay, you didn't pass you know who with you know what," Lulu responded cheerfully.

"Thank goodness," Amanda breathed a sigh of relief. "Because there for a moment I could have sworn I saw True carrying a dish of super secret chocolate pudding pie."

"Oh, you did," Lulu responded again, not having realized that's what Amanda had meant by her prior question.

"WHAT!?" Amanda looked at Lulu partly in confusion and partly in annoyance. "But you just said..."

"That's why you should have ignored what she said," Ryan interrupted. "Because my guess is she didn't know what you meant."

"Nope," Lulu shook her head from side to side, still smiling as she did.

Amanda groaned, a look of despair creeping over her features. "So let me get this straight. True brought super secret chocolate pudding pie? And she still doesn't know she has the cooking skills of a dead turtle?"

"Ew..." Lulu and Oscar wrinkled their noses at the same time.

"Yep, that pretty much covers it," Ryan said with a half nod.

"Well, then, this should be a fun day," Amanda gritted her teeth and faked a smile. "But I'm sure you two can handle it. I can trust you right?" Amanda had started to turn, but paused as she realized what she'd said. "What am I saying, of course I can't trust you."

"You can trust me," Ryan wiggled his eyebrows, trying to make his voice sound suave.

"Take one step and I'll pepper spray you," Amanda warned, and then gave a completely disgusted sneer.

"Fine, whatever you want, gorgeous," Ryan replied. Just about nothing ever hurt his ego. "But, seriously, what can we really do?"

"Here's a crazy idea," Amanda spoke to him like he was a five year old. "Why don't the two of you try telling her the truth? Or, oh, I don't know, tape her to a chair and force her to eat the thing herself."

"We've actually tried that," Lulu chimed in thoughtfully. "But Ryan wasn't fast enough with the tape."

"In my defense, tape can stick to anything," Ryan had gotten himself caught up in the tape instead. "And every time we try to get her to try a piece, she insists on letting everyone else take as much as they want, which usually means all of it," he explained. Suddenly his eyes squinted as though he were thinking deeply about something. "What if True's been the spy all along? And she's really trying to poison us all as a part of her twisted scheme to help Czechoslovakia take over America." The three of them stared at him blankly. "What? I don't buy for a second that Czechoslovakia doesn't exist any more."

"Alrighty then, now that we've got that settled," Amanda rolled her eyes and turned with her arms crossed.

"This actually sounds like the perfect job for you, Amanda," Oscar decided to add his own two cents to the conversation, not that he wasn't thoroughly enjoying himself just listening. "You love crushing spirits."

"You make me sound like a monster," Amanda said over her shoulder, slightly offended. "But when you're right, you're right," she said with a devious smile as she turned back towards them.

"Well, here's your chance," Lulu pointed as True returned.

"Watch and learn," Amanda said cheekily and headed over towards True. "Oh, True," she stopped her at her office door.

"Good morning, Amanda," True was peppier than usual. "I hope you're in the mood for some super secret chocolate pudding pie," she moved her arms as she said the name. "I made some for the pitch in. I knew how much you loved it so I thought maybe the rest of the office might like it too. Oh, sorry, you wanted to say something?"

"I...uh...I," Amanda's devious smile had faded and she looked back at Oscar, Ryan and Lulu uncertainly. "I just wanted to ask you if you've...uh...seen Max anywhere. Yeah, that's it. He wasn't in his office."

"Oh, yeah. I think he was getting a breakfast burrito down in the cafeteria," True answered, none the wiser of what Amanda had originally intended to say. "Well, there's work to be done. Don't forget to save room for some pie," she pointed and then went into her office.

"You know it," Amanda played along and then scurried back over to the front desk. "Oh my goodness, I've gone soft," she said, clearly distressed by the thought.

"Was I supposed to learn anything?" Lulu asked, ditzy as usual. Amanda shot her an angry look and growled a little.

"Hey, Lulu, why don't we go see what True's up to," Ryan chuckled nervously and then pushed Lulu towards True's office.

"I'd laugh, but I'd rather live," Oscar commented, recieving Amanda's glare full force. "Look, maybe you all are blowing this out of proportion. Maybe it won't be so bad." He tried to be positive.

"Maybe," Amanda attempted to listen and be hopeful.

"Then again, I saw the dish," Oscar added, "and it _did_ look pretty foul."

Amanda whined in frustration. "What am I going to do? It's not bad enough I have to be on the look out for Max, but now I have to pacify a delusional Czechoslovakian spy bent on poisoning us all," Amanda huffed and started towards her office.

However, she stopped when she noticed Kopelman coming down the hall, looking sick to his stomach. She looked at Oscar, who shared her confused look, and then back to Kopelman. "Don't tell me...True let you have a taste of pie?" Amanda guessed and Kopelman nodded and then held a hand to his mouth.

Oscar quickly held out a bucket for Kopelman to grab and he walked a little ways away before throwing up. Oscar and Amanda both looked away in disgust. "Dear God, she must have made it more powerful," Amanda said in shear panic before continuing towards her office.


	3. Coming Up With A Plan

**Coming Up With A Plan**

_Attention Mad Style Personel:_

_The annual Fourth of July pitch-in lunch will take place in Conference Room 2 at 12 p.m. sharp._

_Please, we ask that you not arrive more than ten minutes prior to the scheduled time and once arriving, please do not take more than one serving before everyone has arrived._

_It is also imperative that everyone form an orderly line when getting food. We do not want a repeat of last year's fiasco in which a few of our staff were injured when a certain employee decided to make a rush for the Swedish meatballs._

_In the meantime, the cafeteria should be considered off limits. NO ONE should be helping themselves to any of the food until the designated time. It is especially important that no one eats anything resembling chocolate pudding pie when they should be working instead._

_If you will not be joining us for the pitch-in lunch for any reason, please reply to this email so we may have an approximate estimation of who to expect._

_Again, no chocolate pudding pie!!_

_From The Office Of:_

_Amanda Cantwell, VP_

Amanda finished reading over her email before clicking the button to send to all Mad Style employees. She stood to her feet and left her office.

"You know," Oscar commented from the front desk, causing Amanda to come closer. "Nobody's going to get the point you're trying to make."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They may not eat the pudding pie now, but what about later?" He posed the question and Amanda realized he had a point.

"Well, if anything then, it will buy me some time to..." Amanda stopped midsentence when True came bounding out of her office, followed close behind by Lulu and Ryan.

"Amanda," True wore a confused expression. "Why did you specifically tell everyone not to eat my chocolate pudding pie?"

"I..." Come on, Amanda, just tell her. You love crushing spirits. Amanda scolded herself inwardly. "Well, you know, because I... Because it's just so good, you don't want anyone eating it before everyone has a chance to at the pitch-in now do you?" Amanda flashed a nervous smile, hoping True would buy it.

"It's actually happened to me before," Oscar chimed in, deciding to help out.

"Oh..." True nodded. "Good thinking. Thanks, Amanda," True said, still genuinely clueless.

"Don't mention it," Amanda continued to force a smile. "And I mean never," she added. "So, True, Max gave me an assignment for me to pass along to you. He needs you to...to...

"I think he said he needs you to do inventory in the dress vault," Oscar spoke up quickly.

"So this time you can be in there _with_ permission," Amanda added, thankful that Oscar had thought of something.

"Really!?" True asked excitedly. "D'you hear that, Lulu? Inventory in dress heaven!"

"Can I come?" Lulu didn't realize that Amanda was trying to get True out of the way so they could come up with a plan before the lunch.

True looked at Amanda for a response. Amanda hesitated, but noticed Ryan nodding his head vigorously. "Sure, I guess Lulu can tag along. As long as there's no more dress borrowing," Amanda pointed, more out of spectacle then warning.

"Although, that was probably some show, and I missed it so, maybe you can..." Ryan started, but seeing the glares from the others, he stopped. "Never mind."

"To keep from triggering the invisible lasers, before entering deactivate them by keying in 'madmax' and then the password," Amanda instructed.

"Well, Jimmy could have warned me about that," True shook her head.

"And you didn't believe me when I said there were invisible lasers," Ryan accused, happy to have been right.

"Whatever," True rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

"Actually..." Ryan hesitated, thinking before he spoke. "I think I've had more time in that vault than I really want to have again. And it'll just be you and Lulu omg-ing all over the place, so I think I'll just hang out here."

"Okay," True shrugged. "Cool, but can you maybe watch my phones?"

"Are you going to pay me?" Ryan asked receiving a quick "no" from True in response. "Fine, I'll do it, but I make no guarantees."

True just laughed as she and Lulu scurried off towards the dress vault. "Good thinking, Oscar," Amanda gave a sigh of relief after they were gone. "But shouldn't Lulu be here to help us come up with something?" she asked Ryan.

"Actually, it's best we left her out. Lulu and secrets...not a great mix," Ryan explained.

"That's true," Oscar agreed. "So what exactly can you do? It's not like you can throw out her pudding pie...not even on accident or she would be suspicious, especially after the email you sent."

"Then I guess there's only one thing we can do," Amanda thought out loud. "We'll just have to warn people not to eat it. I guess I can make the rounds to all the departments and leave the message."

"But won't she be offended if nobody even touches her dish?" Oscar retorted.

"For goodness sake, people. I don't even know why I'm helping this much, but I am," Amanda was losing her patience. "True can't have everything she wants. If the two of you want to come up with a way to keep her happy all around, then fine. I'm just doing my best to do damage control. We can't have every person in the building getting sick now can we?"

"Is that the only reason?" Oscar asked, not quite believing her.

"Of course," Amanda lied, trying to cover up the fact that despite everything, True was growing on her. She smiled and clicked one of her heels, "Now if you'll excuse me, it's a big building."

"What was that about?" Ryan asked Oscar as they watched Amanda walk down the hall.

"That was probably the closest thing to a confession you'll ever get from that woman," Oscar answered. "So, what do you think we should do about the other dilemma."

"Well, at True's house, we usually just pretend we're eating it and then throw it out when she's not looking," Ryan explained.

"So, some of us will have to pretend like we're eating it then," Oscar assumed the obvious. "Maybe you can find a few more people who'd be willing to help out."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Ryan nodded, liking Oscar's plan. "Well, I know why I didn't think of that actually," he admitted, seeing as he'd only been thinking of things that didn't pertain to their dilemma whatsoever. "Hey, I know exactly the person who could help," Ryan said excitedly and rushed off to find Jimmy.


End file.
